Childish Capers
by Ebony10
Summary: Jane gets surprised- for once!- and has some realizations concerning his dark-haired boss.
1. Unexpected Visitors

Okay, this fic will be a bit more lighthearted than the last. No case, no stalkers, no hostage situations. :) Not to say that it will be completely angst free, but happier. Definitely happier. Please pretend that any discrepancies make sense. It has not been read over at all so all mistakes are mine and feel free to point them out.

Chapter One: Unexpected Visitors (lol, slight homage to the fic by _alittleinsane963_)

Cho waited, listening through his cell phone to the ringing. Finally, the ring tone stopped and he heard a shuffling noise. His brow furrowed almost imperceptibly before smoothing once he heard his boss's voice.

"Lisbon."

Strange. She sounded almost breathless. He shrugged. "Hey, boss. I know you have today off, but the DA needs you to sign off on something for the Waukee case. Can you make it in this morning?"

He heard a crash, followed by Lisbon's call of "Put that down!"

"Sorry about that, Cho. Yeah, I'll be in there in about forty-five minutes. See you then."

She hung up and Cho shut his cell, wondering at the commotion coming through the line. Unlike Lisbon, who was cool and controlled. She had sounded rather flustered, actually. Jane's voice carried across the room.

"You look perplexed, Cho. What's got the gears of your brain turning?"

"Perplexed? I don't look perplexed," Cho responded calmly. "I look like I look everyday."

Jane smirked. "That may be true, but your thoughts are still turning quicker than usual."

"What? Are you psychic now?" Cho's sarcasm was an endless source of amusement for Jane. Rigsby chuckled and Van Pelt rolled her eyes. Jane just grinned as Cho turned back to his work.

Forty-five minutes felt like forever to Jane. The office could be quite boring without Lisbon to rile up. He glanced at his watch in satisfaction. She should be there any minute. Maybe he could trick her into taking him for a coffee. He had to do _something_ with his day. He couldn't wile it away on the couch—that was only fun when she was there to be annoyed at his lack of work ethic.

He heard movement heading down the hall toward the team's area and eagerly sat up. He had only seconds to prepare himself for the flying impact of a small boy. Barely catching the child (who seemed to be about four), Jane looked down on the dark-haired child in bewilderment.

Okay. Not quite who he was expecting. The child grinned at someone across from Jane and spoke. "Didja see? Perfect landing!"

Jane, arms still around the child, looked up to a vision he had never expected. Lisbon holding a child of about eighteen months. He knew that the rest of the team was staring at her in astonishment and, though it was rather predictable, he was pretty sure he was also.

The little girl she was holding had hair as dark as the child in his arms, but it hung in ringlets around her face—much the same way Lisbon's did if she didn't take the time to tame it.

"Um, Lisbon?" Jane asked. "Who are these children?"

Before she could answer, the toddler in her arms looked up at her with a huge smile. "Mama!"

The pronouncement caused silence in the bullpen, broken only when the small girl giggled proudly at her accomplishment.

Jane cleared his throat. "I hate to admit to any sort of incompetence, Lisbon, but apparently there are a great many things about you that I have missed."


	2. Monkey Gyms

Directly following the first chapter. Many thanks to Kathi-Ann for her pre-reading and to everyone who reviewed!!

Blanket disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters from The Mentalist.

Chapter Two: Monkey Gyms

*****************************************************************************

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Jane."

He raised a brow and she continued. "She just learned to say mama so she says it to anyone. Including her _aunt._"

Jane was surprised at the level of relief he felt. After all, it wasn't as if he thought Lisbon had a whole secret life that didn't include him—er, the team. Nope, he hadn't thought that for a minute.

Rigsby laughed a bit. "For a minute there, I thought that you might have a whole other life that we didn't know about: you know, husband, kids, white picket fence."

Well, at least Jane wasn't the only one. Lisbon looked over to the young boy who still sat on Jane's lap. "Alex, come here. I just have to do one quick thing and then we can go."

The child hopped up and sped to his aunt. Jane had almost forgotten how fast children could move. The weight of a child on his lap had felt so right, had brought his memory back to a different time. Jane shook the thought off and stood, following the small group of three to Lisbon's office. Cho trailed behind him with a file. Once inside, he handed it to Lisbon.

"Just a signature on this. All he needs."

Lisbon looked down at the papers, a little flustered at having her hands full with a toddler (who, incidentally, she was _not_ about to set down—that had ended in disaster that morning). Jane smoothly stepped forward and relieved her of her problem.

"I'll take her."

Lisbon looked a bit surprised. "Uh, thanks, Jane. I'll just be a minute."

The weight in his arms felt familiar, though it had been over five years since his daughter was killed and many more since she had been a toddler.

He had missed this feeling.

The child looked up at him curiously, feeling his cheek with her chubby hands. Jane grinned at her and walked to the other side of the office while Lisbon read over the file. "Hello, sweetheart. What's your name?"

Of course, the little girl only giggled up at him.

"She's Bronwyn."

Jane looked down at the young boy (aka the human rocket) and smiled. "Your little sister?"

"Yup," Alex answered, standing firmly with his legs apart. He was a lot like Lisbon, actually. Jane wondered if Lisbon's brothers had traits so similar to her. It would make sense, he supposed, since she seemed to have had a hand in raising them. Jane crouched down to eye level with the boy, careful to keep hold of Bronwyn.

"How old are you?"

Alex held still for a moment, green eyes studying the man in front of him and briefly darting to his aunt. She was still reading over the papers, wary of signing something she hadn't read through first. His gaze returned to Jane and he carefully held up four fingers. "I'm four years old."

He said it so seriously, yet Jane had seen his playful side earlier. He really _was_ a lot like Lisbon, in personality as well as looks. Flickering back and forth between playful and serious, slightly wary of strangers. Kids were so much easier to win over than adults though.

"Want to go to the park, Alex?"

The child's face lit up with a bright smile as he nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I love swings and monkey gyms!"

Jane was confused for a moment. Monkey gyms? Did Alex mean monkey bars? "The monkey bars?"

"No," Alex responded with exaggerated patience, just a little exasperated with the adult before him. He repeated the words as if Jane hadn't heard him the first time. "The monkey _gym_."

Before Jane could question him further, Lisbon's voice rang out. "Okay, kids. I'm done. We can go."

Jane stood and, as Lisbon approached Jane and Bronwyn, the toddler held her arms out, practically throwing herself from Jane's arms. He had forgotten children's propensity for doing so and was glad that Lisbon was ready to catch the child. Alex jumped around in front of his aunt. "Aunt 'Esa, he's gonna bring us to the monkey gym!"

Jane raised his brows at Lisbon. "Esa?"

"He couldn't pronounce my full name when he was younger and the name stuck." She shrugged. He grinned cheekily.

"It's cute."

She studiously fought a blush, unwillingly to show him yet again how much he affected her. She focused on what Alex had said. "You told him you'd bring him to a park?"

Hmm. Apparently, Lisbon knew exactly what monkey gyms were. He watched as Bronwyn toyed with Lisbon's cross necklace and his boss absentmindedly ran a hand up and down the little girl's back—an unconscious gesture showing her love for the child. "Monkey gyms?"

Lisbon laughed and he felt hypnotized by the sight. Laughter on her face and a child that looked as if she could be Lisbon's daughter in her arms. Mesmerizing.

"The jungle gym. My brother and I have always called him a monkey and say it's the perfect place for him because monkeys belong in a jungle. Again, it stuck." Laughter gone, but smile still in place, she turned to her nephew. "Okay, I'll take you to the park. Say thank you and good bye to Mr. Jane here."

Seeing that Alex was about to do exactly that (she had her nephew trained as well as her team), Jane broke in. "Uh-uh, Lisbon. _I_ said I'd take him to the park and I have to keep my promise."

Her expression became a bit confused, wary. "It's okay, Jane. Surprisingly, my brother and sister-in-law actually trust me with their kids."

"I didn't mean it like that, Lisbon. Clearly, you're good with kids." His face turned serious. "Please. Let me take you guys to the park."

She studied his face. She was surprised at the intensity behind his plea. She had been a bit nervous about bringing the kids in, though it was only for a short period of time. He was wonderful with kids, but it couldn't be easy to see them without remembering. And she wasn't sure Patrick Jane had quite gotten the knack of remembering without it being a painful process.

But here he was. Actually wanting to spend time with her niece and nephew. Lisbon found that she couldn't refuse his request. "Okay."

The solemn look disappeared as if it had never existed and he grinned again. "Great! We can take my car."

She shot him a scandalized look. "Are you kidding? These children are not going anywhere _near_ that contraption of yours. We'll take my car and I'll drive."

As he followed her out of her office, he felt Alex's hand slip into his. He looked down, but the boy didn't seem to think anything was amiss. He was obviously a well-adjusted child who trusted the judgment of his aunt and now felt he could trust this new, smiling man.

Jane felt the smallness of the hand within his grasp and felt a corresponding tightness in his throat. But for the first time since his daughter had been killed, Jane felt a tug somewhere around his heart that had nothing to do with memories of his own child. Instead, it had everything to do with seeing a bit of Lisbon in the face of the child looking up at him so trustingly.

He wondered if this was what a son of Lisbon would look like.

Then he wondered if he would get to find out.


	3. Realizations

Okay, no monkey gyms in this, really. But probably the next chapter. Just wrote this today so forgive any mistakes- sadly, the midterm was awful. I've had a very bad day. sigh. Anyway...thanks so much again, Kathi-Ann!!

And thanks for all of the encouragement via reviews!

Chapter Three: Realizations

**********************************************************************************

Jane watched as Lisbon unbuckled Bronwyn from her car seat—a mundane task, yet something that seemed a bit personal. He helped Alex climb out of the back of the SUV before glancing up again. His eyes locked with Lisbon's briefly before she smiled and looked away, shutting the door.

As he shut the door on his side, he looked back to Alex. His daughter, while high-spirited, had not been quite as.._enthusiastic_ as Alex, who was at the moment jumping up and down while chattering about the different attributes parks had to offer. Jane could definitely see him becoming a real estate agent as an adult, selling a place to someone. He wondered if the difference between Alex and his daughter was simply gender or rather personality.

Before he could respond to the last five minute's onslaught of sentences, Alex was running to the toys. Jane called after him. "Alex!"

Lisbon laughed. "It's okay, Jane. He's not going anywhere besides the toys and we'll be there in a moment."

Jane smiled sheepishly, wondering when he had become so overprotective. He had been a laid back father, never one to hover. Losing his family had definitely had some affect on feeling responsible for a child. Sure, Alex was not his kid or even Lisbon's, but for today (since he had volunteered to accompany them to the park) he was partly responsible for his well-being. It made him a bit nervous.

He wondered if he'd be that way with the rest of his kids and then felt his body jolt as he realized that he had just considered a life with more children, which meant that he had subconsciously considered a life with another family. A different family.

Walking next to Lisbon with Bronwyn in her arms, Jane marveled at how little guilt he felt at that thought. Panic, yes. A bit of fear, of course. But surprisingly not much guilt, if any. He figured that meant he had grown a bit. Maybe he was closer to finding peace with his family.

While Jane had been musing to himself, they had reached the toys. "Mr. Patrick!"

Breaking out of his reverie, Jane located Alex on the swings, waving. He grinned. He had told the boy to call him Patrick, not Mr. Jane. Alex had nodded obediently, but couldn't seem to let go of putting a title in front of an adult's name (much like Lisbon insisted on using last names at work). Jane wondered if Lisbon's distancing technique stemmed from manners instilled in her childhood and found himself imagining what Alex would be like when he grew up.

He hadn't truly thought about a child's future since his daughter.

He headed over to Lisbon's nephew, ready to push him on the swing. Curious, he looked around for Lisbon and found her settling Bronwyn into the baby swing. He smiled at the toddler's obviously nonsensical chatter and Lisbon's patient responses—as if the two were having a real conversation.

Whether she thought so or not, Lisbon was going to be a great mother.

A frown played on Jane's mouth as he thought about what that entailed. Lisbon having a child would mean that she had a man. Jane wasn't sure how he felt about _that_, but he was pretty sure he wasn't okay with it. Not going by the twisting in his gut at the thought of her with someone, of her being serious enough with that someone to have a child. He was distracted once more by Alex's voice.

"Higher, Mr. Patrick! Higher!"

Jane pushed harder and found it hard to contain his laughter when Alex shrieked in excitement.

Before Jane knew it, an hour had passed. He had been playing tirelessly with Alex while Lisbon watched Bronwyn. Feeling the need for a breather, he begged out of a game of tag and sat on a nearby bench, smiling at the small old woman at the other end of it. For the next fifteen minutes, Jane watched Lisbon and the kids chase each other around on the grass.

Lisbon allowed herself to be tackled and, laying back on the grass, she cuddled the two kids to her. One child snuggled to each side of her, they stared up at the sky. He saw her occasionally point to a cloud and figured they were making up stories about them. Who knew Lisbon was so imaginative? Jane didn't realize he was smiling dreamily at them until the woman on the bench spoke.

"Your family is beautiful. The kids really take after their mother." The old woman smiled kindly at him. He forced a smile back. It was an honest mistake. After all, he was wearing a wedding ring. The kids really _did_ look like they belonged to Lisbon and he was sitting on the bench like a dolt, grinning at their antics.

His daughter had taken after him, mostly. The line had always been: 'She looks just like her daddy.' It was a bit interesting to hear the opposite and he wondered if his and Lisbon's kids would take after her, not him.

Wait, _their_ kids?

The woman next to him was looking at him expectantly and he realized that he hadn't responded to her statement. "Thank you."

Why hadn't he calmly explained that they weren't his family? It wasn't like him to go along with something just to make the situation less awkward. He looked down at his wedding ring, spinning it slightly. Was he ready to let go? To move forward with his life?

He would never stop hunting Red John, never stop wanting to make him pay. But...lately, he had found it hard to deny the attraction he felt for his boss. Sure, he had been attracted to women since his wife's death, but those instances were merely physical and he was a strong believer in mind over matter. Lisbon was different, though. With her, the attraction went deeper. He was starting to realize that he was drawn to _her_, not just her body. Her personality. Her fascinating, titillating personality. He thought that he was okay with that. That his wife would have been okay with it, too. He had always known that she would want him to move on, to be happy. He had just never thought that was possible.

As he looked back at the three people laying in the grass, a happy smile began to grow on his face. Now he knew differently.

He wanted to know what Lisbon would look like with her own children. In fact, _he_ wanted more children. Aside from his desire to be a father to another, he found that he was almost excited at the prospect of seeing something of his little girl live on in another child. Whether his daughter was alive or not, she would have a little brother or sister. Jane would not be replacing either of them (his wife or child), but rather building onto his family.

For the first time, he allowed himself to consciously consider what children of himself and Lisbon would look like.

Would they have dark, thick hair like her niece and nephew?

Would their eyes be bright blue or deep green?

He felt as if a weight had been lifted from inside. He wished that his relationship with Lisbon was one that he would feel comfortable laying beside them in the grass and snuggling in with them.

He felt a little lonely over here on the bench. He heard a small chuckle from the woman next to him and faced her once more.

"Go on, son," she said as she gestured to Lisbon and the kids. "You clearly want to be with them."

He thought over her words and stood resolutely. She was right.

He did. He really did.


	4. A Child's Whisper

Thank you, everyone, for the kind words about my evil midterm! I really appreciate you all trying to cheer me up. And, in case you couldn't tell, this story is pure fluffiness—I figure it's Lisbon's reward for what happened to her in the last fic I wrote. Major thanks to Kathi-Ann for all the help!

WAFF and Jisbon ahoy!

Chapter Four: A Child's Whisper

**************************************************************************

Lisbon glanced up as a shadow blocked the sun from their faces. She had a quick glimpse of Jane's impish smile before their peacefulness was destroyed. Snatching up Bronwyn, Jane held her high in the air much to her delight.

"It's the amazing girl-plane!" He crowed as he ran a circle around Lisbon and Alex. Alex clapped his hands and jumped up, laughing in excitement. His sister joined in and Lisbon smiled. She had noticed that Jane had gravitated toward Alex and couldn't help wondering why. Was it because being around a little girl hurt too much? Reminded him of his daughter? Or did he simply enjoy Alex's enthusiasm and age?

Was she over-analyzing?

She stood and brushed her jeans off. Probably. Jane headed in her direction.

"She's coming in for a landing...oh no! Obstruction. Collision imminent!" Bronwyn didn't understand Jane's words, but she knew she was on a course straight for her aunt and squealed happily. Lisbon caught the toddler in her arms and swirled her around.

"Saved!" Lisbon exclaimed and felt her heart melt a bit at the grin on Bronwyn's face. She loved making her niece and nephew happy. Jane's own heart was beating rather fast at watching Lisbon handle the child so easily. He glanced at Alex and noticed that, while happy, the boy was watching Lisbon a bit wistfully.

Quickly summing up the situation, Jane figured that Lisbon couldn't lift the boy as easily anymore. She _was_ pretty petite. He swooped in and picked up Alex, holding him underneath his arm like a football.

"Super Alex takes off!" He looked down and saw the huge grin on Alex's face. Jane wished that all the problems in life could be solved by making a little boy 'fly.' After a breathless round on the grass, Jane hefted Alex up high against his chest and the boy wrapped his arms around Jane's neck.

"I really like you, Mr. Patrick." The words were whispered against his neck, warm and wet as only a child's breath could be. He felt his chest tighten and he held Alex just a little closer. Looking up, he first saw the old woman on the bench smiling at him and nodded at her. Next, his gaze collided with Lisbon's. She smiled softly, a little uncertainly. His responding expression was reassuring. He knew she was worried that he may not be able to handle being around these kids, but in all actuality they seemed to be helping his healing more than any psychiatrist or therapy ever had.

Setting Alex down and watching him scurry off to the monkey gym, Jane slipped his hands into his pockets. He felt a brief touch against his arm and looked down to find Lisbon at his side. He wished her touch had not been so fleeting. Ah, well. Small steps, he supposed. "Thank you, Lisbon. For letting me join you three."

She watched him solemnly, still wondering if he was hurting inside. "The kids like you so it must have been a good choice."

"I like the kids, too. They're great, Lisbon," he said. He hesitated a moment before continuing. "It's okay, you know. I mean, me being around them. I'm okay with it. Maybe I wouldn't have been before, but I am now."

She felt something ease inside of her, happy that she wasn't inadvertently causing this man more pain. She nodded. "I'm glad."

He wanted so much to grab her hand and hold it. In fact, he started to pull his hand out of his pocket. The moment was interrupted by a cry. Both Jane and Lisbon looked over to the jungle gym (monkey gym) to see Alex crumpled on the ground. Instantly, they simultaneously took off to get to him, Lisbon lagging a bit behind with Bronwyn.

After checking him out thoroughly (something Bronwyn stayed surprisingly still and quiet for), they discovered that he was nothing more than shaken up from the fall—maybe with a bruise or two to accompany his fright. No big deal.

Or so Lisbon said.

Jane looked at her, eyes sad and apologetic. "I'm sorry, Lisbon. I should have been watching him."

"Don't be silly, Jane. He's a little boy. This happens all the time. Besides, if anyone were to apologize, it would have to be me. He's my responsibility," she retorted. Watching him, she realized that he wasn't blaming himself for Alex's fall so much as he was worried about Alex being hurt. He was worried because he cared and that scared him a bit. "Hey. He's okay. It's okay."

Jane nodded. This moving forward thing would definitely take some time. As he carried Alex to the car so they could head to Lisbon's apartment for dinner (which Jane had weaseled his way into joining), Lisbon following close behind with Bronwyn, he realized that he didn't care how long it took.

He watched her buckle the car seat and smiled softly. Now he just needed a plan. If he wanted to move forward, he needed to make sure she was taking the first step with him.

And once he had a plan, he wasn't inclined to be patient.


	5. Tomorrow

Getting closer... : ) It's very hard to keep Lisbon in the character we see her as on the show because I think it's hard to be so guarded around children. That may not be a good excuse, but it is the reason she may seem different in this story. I know that I'm much more open around children than other times. Sorry about the OOCness of her. Thanks for all of the reviews! This has not been pre-read so beware. Jisbon rating has gone up. ; )

Chapter Five: Tomorrow

******************************************************************************

Lisbon was in the kitchen, getting dinner ready. She had shooed Jane into the living room to watch the kids. The day at the park had worn down the edge of their energy so they were piled on the couch with Jane reading a book on spotted puppies. So predictable. Maybe Jane should write children's stories. He would be so much more imaginative.

He had been vaguely surprised that the smells coming from the kitchen were so delectable. He chided himself on his presupposition concerning Lisbon's cooking skills. Just because she was a capable leader didn't mean she couldn't take care of domestic issues. Rather stereotypical of him...

Now that he thought of it, it made perfect sense that she would excel at taking care of a home. She had taken on the responsibility of raising her siblings after her mother died—not that she had ever really talked about it with him, but he had his ways. And some reliable sources. He was _very_ good at piecing things together. And when it came to Lisbon, he was much more diligent than normal.

Hearing the clink of things in the kitchen, feeling the gentle weight of Bronwyn in his lap and Alex leaning against his side, Jane felt calm. The constant musings in his mind slowed and he felt strangely at peace. His wife had gave him this feeling. He supposed it was just another sign that he was on the right track. A track leading him straight to Lisbon.

When Lisbon came to the doorway of her living room, she stood and just watched the heartwarming scene for a moment. Jane cuddled up with her niece and nephew, reading. They looked like they fit against the backdrop of her living room. She laughed at herself inside. Yeah, right. Get a grip, she told herself. She spoke, breaking into her own thoughts. "Dinner's ready,"

Jane looked up and smiled at her. Alex hopped down and headed straight for the table while Jane followed with Bronwyn and strapped her into her highchair. Dinner was an easy, warm affair. Lisbon and Jane worked smoothly, cutting the difficult food for Alex and making sure that Bronwyn's food stayed in the relative vicinity of her tray. The conversation was light and the atmosphere happy.

Jane loved it. He wished every dinner could be like this. Busy and messy and good.

"The food was excellent, Lisbon," he said. She blushed lightly, but ignored her slight embarrassment at his compliment.

"Imagine that! I've learned to do more than boil water in my thirty plus years," she retorted, not snarky, but good natured. He chuckled as he wiped Bronwyn's face clean of apple sauce. He absentmindedly wondered if she had even gotten any into her mouth.

"Think any of that made it into her mouth?" Lisbon asked as she ushered Alex out of the room to the bathroom. She was a little confused when Jane's chuckle turned into full-fledged laughter. Ah, well. Who knew with Jane?

Jane cleared the table while Lisbon started a bath for the kids. It felt like a family scene. It felt right. It felt good—no, _great_. Once he finished cleaning up the table and kitchen, he joined her in the bathroom so they could get Bronwyn and Alex clean more efficiently. The kids' energy was flagging. It had been a long day and they were ready for bed.

His heart seized as Lisbon laughed openly, wet from a splash from Bronwyn's playful hands. He tried not to stare at the way the wet material of her shirt clung to her lithe form. Or the way laughter lit up her lovely face. She looked to him, grin fading to a soft smile. Her expression questioned him, wondering over his intent gaze. He shook his head slightly and turned back to Alex, rinsing the soap from the little boy.

As they were putting the kids in their pajamas (was there anything cuter than a toddler in footie pajamas?), Lisbon looked over to Jane. "Can you read Alex another story and put him to bed in the guest room?"

Jane nodded, wondering what the plan was for Bronwyn. Lisbon answered his unspoken question. "Bronwyn takes a bit more effort."

She picked the little girl up and left the bathroom. Jane waited for Alex to finish brushing his teeth and then they headed to the guest bedroom. He marveled at Lisbon's open display of trust in him. She had been much more open than usual, her face losing some of that guardedness. Jane figured it was the children—they softened her somehow in a way he hadn't quite expected. It probably also helped that he had consciously refrained from his exorbitant attempts at prying into her life. Alex hopped onto the bed and wriggled under the covers, patting the bed beside him. Jane grinned and sat down, opening yet another book. By the time Jane hit the last page, Alex was limp as a noodle next to him. He carefully slid off the bed and stood. He turned to the door and stopped in his tracks, a small hand clinging to his sleeve.

He turned back to the bed a bit, looking down at the small figure clinging to his hand. His sleepy voice mumbled, "Goodnight, Mr. Patrick."

Jane smiled, voice soothing. "Goodnight, Alex. Sleep well."

Alex's grip slipped down to the bed, falling back into a deep sleep. He stepped outside, shutting the door behind him. He stood still for a moment. A sound from down the small hallway caught his attention and he followed the noise. Stopping in the doorway of what he assumed was Lisbon's bedroom, his heart melted at the sight in front of him.

The room was dark save the light filtering in from the streetlights outside. Lisbon stood in front of the window, cradling Bronwyn to her body as she hummed a melody. He leaned against the doorway. He could almost convince himself that it was mother and child in front of him. Lisbon swayed to the tune, rubbing Bronwyn's back. She turned slowly away from the window and froze. Her eyes met his for a moment suspended in time. She broke the connection, looking down at the now sleeping child. Lisbon carefully set her down in the portable sleeper.

Lisbon went to pass Jane, expecting him to move out of her way. He didn't. As she tried to brush past him, he grasped her wrists in his hands. She froze, immobilized by the feeling of his warm skin. Her eyes shot to his face. "Jane?"

His hands skimmed up her arms, past her shoulders to her neck, and slid into her thick hair. As she stood wondering what was happening, Jane leaned forward. If she didn't know better, she would think that he was about to kiss her. Her eyes widened. He wasn't, was he?

Before she could react—move away, question him, stiffen up, _anything—_they heard a whimper that grew into a small cry. Jane searched her face and sighed, moving back. Lisbon, a little disoriented, looked to Bronwyn's crib. She studiously avoided Jane's eyes and slipped away from him, picking up Bronwyn and starting to hum once more.

Jane felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down to see Alex rubbing his eyes. "Mr. Patrick? What's wrong?"

Jane gave into his inner urge and scooped the child up, leaving Lisbon's room. He settled on the couch and Alex snuggled into him. "Nothing is wrong, Alex. Your aunt is just helping Bronwyn get to sleep."

Alex yawned and put his head on Jane's chest. The room fell silent.

When Lisbon put Bronwyn back down and walked out of her room looking for Jane, she wasn't sure what she expected. She was hoping to forget the whole episode in the doorway.

Jane was fast asleep on the couch with Alex sprawled on his chest. Lisbon felt her breath catch in her throat. God, she needed a life. A sight like that should _not_ make her feel this kind of yearning. She sighed and retreated to her room. Jane didn't get enough sleep. It couldn't hurt to leave them there.

Jane smirked in the dark as he sensed Lisbon leave the room.

As he was drifting off into sleep, he let himself imagine what tomorrow may bring. Tomorrow, he promised himself, he would move forward with Lisbon.

Tomorrow.


	6. Forward

This is the last chapter. I may do a quick epilogue if I get the chance (and inspiration, lol). Thanks for sticking with it and for reviewing! Super fluffiness ahead! It may be OOC, but I don't really care for this chapter. Lol, sorry!

Chapter Six: Forward

***********************************************************************************

Lisbon stirred, nose twitching from a familiar smell that she couldn't quite place. She heard the pitter-patter of feet down the hallway and smiled into her pillow. Alex...

The bed lurched as he flung himself on top of his aunt. "Good morning, Aunt 'Esa!"

She held very still, waiting for him to lean over her face. Once he did, her eyes shot open and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down on top of her. "Gotcha!"

He howled with laughter.

"This runt wants to join the fun."

Lisbon looked up at Jane as he set Bronwyn down on the bed. The little girl crawled to her aunt and brother, collapsing on top of them in a tangle of arms and legs. Lisbon laughed as she tried to make sense of the children above her.

Jane put his hands in his pockets, rocking on his heels. He fought the urge to join them on the bed. He had really missed being a part of this—a family. He realized that's why he fit in so well with the team at the CBI. Since the death of his family, he had become part of something, part of a unit. It was nice, but it wasn't the same.

It wasn't the same as the trusting eyes of a child and the soft feel of their hand in yours. It wasn't the same as the intimacy that came from working to care for a child, with the woman you cared about more than anything in the world. The feeling that came to him at work, with the team, was very different from the warm feeling in his chest as he looked down at a just-woken Lisbon.

Her hair was mussed and her eyes soft from sleep. It was everything he could do to keep from leaning down to kiss her. He felt the cool metal of his wedding ring from its resting place in his pocket. Fingering it, he thought about how easy it had been to take it off this time. He had tried to remove it before, but it had never felt right. Now, he was ready. Ready to build on to his family.

Though he didn't want to, it was time to break up this lovely scene. "The pancakes are ready."

Lisbon looked up at him. So that was what the smell was. "With blueberries?"

He smirked at her. "For the kids. I made some with raspberries for you."

She eagerly threw back the covers and hopped out of bed, wearing shorts and a tank top. Jane eyed her legs as she picked up Bronwyn. Too bad she wasn't into wearing skirts at work. Of course, then he would never get any work done...

She seemed oblivious to his gaze as they trekked down the hall to eat. Breakfast passed much like dinner the night before, leaving Jane almost regretful that they were done so soon. Lisbon stretched languidly. "Great breakfast. Thanks, Jane."

She stood, gathering dishes. "Let me clean this up and get dressed. Then we have to get the kids ready to go home."

"Aw, ma-an," Alex chimed, drawing the word out. "I wanna play with you guys some more."

"Next time, champ," Lisbon promised. Jane cleaned the kids up while she worked on the dishes, thoughts whirring in his mind. Their time was almost up.

Dropping the kids off at her brothers was a loud affair. Luckily for Lisbon, her sister-in-law was the only one home. Her brother would have given her the third degree about 'Mr. Patrick.' In fact, she should probably be expecting a phone call later that night when he got home from work.

Lisbon watched silently as Jane ran his fingers affectionately through Bronwyn's hair and gathered Alex up for a hug, which the boy enthusiastically returned. She wondered if the kids would ever see him again. Unlikely...

As they were pulling out of the neighborhood, she spoke. "Back to the office to pick up your car?"

She didn't notice his hands clench. He had been prepared for this, but only time would tell if he had made the correct calculations. "Actually, Lisbon, I forgot something at your place so we'll have to go back to your apartment. I can always call a cab."

"Oh. Okay." She wondered what he left, then shrugged. No big deal. Neither of them worked today. In fact, the whole team had today off. The rest of the drive was uneventful and as they clambered up the steps toward her apartment, she tried to force her mind away from how quiet it was without the kids and how close he was behind her. She could practically feel the warmth of his chest against her back as she unlocked the door. She walked in and turned around.

"What did you lea—" Her question was cut short as he invaded her space, backing her up to the wall. His gaze locked on her. Though they weren't touching, there was only about an inch of space between them and that space seemed to vibrate with feeling. She cleared her throat. "Um, Jane?"

Very slowly, he leaned forward, bypassing her lips to nuzzle his face against the crook of her neck. One of his hands gravitated to her hip, gliding over and around it on a journey to the small of her back. He tugged her against him. His other hand toyed with the hair on the side of face, sliding through it before his fingertips brushed against her scalp.

She was experiencing a sensory overload. That was the only explanation for her lack of reaction, of movement. She knew she should push him away. Her head tilted back, leaning on the wall as she felt his warm breath on her skin. She had pushed him too much. The children must have made him upset and he was now—

"I'm fine."

His husky voice vibrated across the skin of her neck and she shivered involuntarily, hands clenching helplessly at her side. He leaned back, grinning at her. "Actually, I'm more than fine. I'm fantastic."

His hands came up to cup her face tenderly. Something felt off. She couldn't place it, but it was just...off. "But?"

She didn't know _what_ she was asking so hopefully he could use some of those mentalist abilities right about now. He leaned his forehead against hers, brushing a quick kiss against the corner of her mouth. Well, that did it. Now she was completely paralyzed. No hope for a coherent question from her.

"I'm ready now, Teresa." The use of her first name caught her attention, something akin to throwing her a life preserver in roiling ocean waters.

"Ready for what? Did I miss something?" He was too close. There was no where for her to go. The wall to her back. Jane to her front. Not good. How was she supposed to escape this awkward situation?

Jane thought for a moment. How to explain it to her? "I want to see what your children look like."

Um...okay. She looked at him quizzically, not quite following. He continued, leaning back so he could better view her expression.

"Will they have curly hair like yours?"

He paused. "Dark hair? That little half smile you get when you decide to become playful?"

His words became more pointed. "Will they have your green eyes? Or will their eyes be blue, like mine?"

She froze. She wasn't even sure if she could remember how to breathe. Was he saying...

"I'm ready to move on. With you," he said softly. Though he looked completely at ease, inside he was tense, waiting for her response. She studied his face. She couldn't deny that she had strong feelings for the man in front of her, feelings that she had often tried to suppress.

A thought hit her and she reached her right hand up to his left, which still rested on her cheek. As her fingers mapped out his hand, he started to smile. He pulled his hand away and held it in front of her.

"You took it off," she said, surprised. He nodded.

"I am ready. Really." He caught her hands in his and pulled her away from the wall, trying to keep from overwhelming her. "I want to move forward. Will you come with me?"

He took a step backwards, creating more space between their bodies where their linked hands hung. A small smile appeared on her face, slowly growing. She took a step forward, toward him.

"This does _not_ mean that you'll get away with more shit at the office," she warned. He laughed outright, tugging her into his arms.

"I never thought that for a minute," he protested, crushing her to him. Well, okay, maybe a minute, but...

His thoughts were cut short as she pushed up on her toes to press her lips to his.

What a way to move forward.


	7. Epilogue

Some suggestive situations and a wee bit o' language, but nothing too bad, I think. I hope you all enjoy it. I think this is the most overtly romantic thing I've ever written for Mentalist so far. sigh. I'm honestly jealous of Lisbon in this part. lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing the story, everyone! I may some day do a sequel.

Chapter 7: Epilogue

**************************************************************************

It was Bronwyn's second birthday party. The last six months had seen big changes. Jane didn't want to waste any time with Lisbon, but he also didn't want to push her, to rush her. She wasn't used to giving herself over to someone. In all of her previous relationships (and she wouldn't talk to him about them very often or very much), she had called the shots. She had set the tone.

That had never worked with Jane. Often, it was he who initiated the changes in their relationship, something which surprised both of them. After his wife died, he'd have thought that he would be very reticent getting involved with another. Actually, he hadn't thought that he'd be able to do so at all.

He had been wrong, though. Lisbon, having never imagined that Jane would be able to move on let alone with her, didn't feel any great need to rush their relationship. She savored each moment as it came, not feeling like she had to push them forward.

Four months after the day they had dropped the kids off, he practically lived at her apartment. He was seriously considering selling his house. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Though he would never let his family go, having the house made him feel as if they were closer. Was that so wrong? Was he wronging Lisbon? Should they start fresh somewhere else or could they build their family there, over the sadness? He wondered if the great many good memories he had of that house could outweigh the one horrible memory. It was something he had to talk to Lisbon about. For now, he enjoyed the fact that he had his own section in her closet, his own drawers in her dresser, and his toothbrush right next to hers. It was nice to go home at the end of the day. He'd slept better in the last two months than he had in the last five years.

Today was the next step. He was finally going to meet her family. Yes, he had met her sister-in-law. They had spent the odd day here or there with Alex and Bronwyn. But her brothers were still non-entities to him. He wondered if she ever even talked about him to them. He knew she was serious about them—Lisbon rarely made frivolous choices—but he sometimes wondered if she were as serious as he. He wasn't a casual relationship kind of guy. Never had been. He was definitely a family man. And he had decided that Lisbon was his family.

Now he only had to convince Lisbon that he was her family. Today's party was something like a chaser. Soon, he would take the next step.

"Mr. Patrick!" There was a blur, but Jane was ready. He caught Alex and flung him into the air before catching the child. Lisbon leaned in close and kissed the top of Alex's head.

"Where's your mom, kiddo?"

Lisbon headed in the direction Alex pointed. While she was gone, Jane performed one of his easy magic tricks using a coin—Alex's favorite. Someone cleared their throat. Jane turned. In front of him was a sturdy, dark-haired man. It was the eyes that tipped Jane off. Same as Alex. Same as Lisbon. This must be one of her brothers.

He smiled calmly and stuck a hand out. "Patrick Jane."

The man observed Jane for another moment and, just when it would have become definitely awkward to leave Jane's offered hand hanging in the air between them, Lisbon's brother reached out to grasp it. A firm handshake and the beginning of a smile.

"We've heard a lot about you. Alex loves spending time with you and Teresa," the man said. "I'm her brother, James."

"Pleasure. You have wonderful children," Jane said, meaning every word. James grinned. Nothing like complimenting a man's kids to get on his good side.

"Thanks. Come on, I'll introduce you to my brother."

The day flew by quickly. Jane met the other brother and charmed him over. Lisbon, though surprised that her brothers had taken to Jane so quickly, was happy that it was a relatively painless transition. Jane knew she hadn't thought that her brothers would accept him, but he rather thought she underestimated them a bit. They knew their sister well and could tell that she was happier than she had been in a long time. Years. Maybe ever.

And Jane had toned down his obnoxiously observant part of his personality, allowing himself to just enjoy the bustling of a family celebrating a little girl's birthday.

Both he and his wife had been only children. Family gatherings were quiet affairs. Though mischievous, his daughter hadn't been exactly rambunctious. Alex and Bronwyn, however, certainly added spice to the party. Jane grinned as Bronwyn came barreling toward him. He picked her up and smothered her face with sloppy kisses, making her giggle hysterically. Lisbon appeared at his side, joining in the fun by tickling her niece's side. There was hardly anything better than a child's laughter. Jane looked down at Bronwyn in his arms. Lisbon's head was close to hers and, not for the first time, Jane imagined a full family with Lisbon. He put his arm around her and she glanced up at his face.

"Time for us to go," she said and he nodded, regretful that they couldn't stay longer. It was almost bedtime for the kids, anyway. They said their goodbyes and headed back to Lisbon's—_their—_apartment.

"My brothers liked you," she said as she parked the car, still sounding a bit shell-shocked at the truth of the statement. He laughed.

"Unsurprising. I'm a very likable person," he answered with no small amount of ego. She rolled her eyes and he continued, somewhat more seriously. "Well, you helped raise them and _you_ like me. I'm not surprised that they trust your judgment."

She looked at him, considering, before reaching out and giving his hand a quick squeeze. She was out the door before he could even miss the warmth of her hand. He loved when she initiated touch. Though they were dating (he always thought that was such a sophomoric term), he found that he was usually the one to make the small physical displays of affection. As he felt warmth spread inside from her simple gesture of pressing his hand within hers for a few seconds, he thought that maybe there was something to the saying that you appreciate things more when you receive them in moderation.

Even so, he hoped that she would come out of her shell more, feel more comfortable touching him, less embarrassed. He came up behind her as she was unlocking the apartment and grabbed her free hand, twining their fingers together. She smiled softly at him—that special smile that she gave him now that they were sleeping together. Intimate, warm, sensuous, and caring. A perfect mix.

The door opened and they entered with her leading the way. He nudged the door shut behind them. The apartment was silent and they remained so, wanting to keep the quiet mood. Somehow, it just felt right. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, nuzzling his head into her neck and pressing a kiss against her skin.

No words were spoken as she turned in his arms and skimmed her hands over his jaw, her touch gentle. She leaned up and he met her halfway, capturing her lips in a tender kiss that turned hotly passionate in a matter of minutes. Her hands trailed down his chest and his sought the small of her back, holding her in place against him as he slowly walked her towards their bedroom. He trailed kisses down the side of her neck and her hands retraced their path to twine about his neck. He smiled against the soft skin where her neck met her shoulder and slid his hands down to lift her up against him.

He could never get enough of her.

Finally making it into the room and collapsing on the bed, he proceeded to show her just that.

*******************************************************************************************

Lisbon stirred as the warmth of the morning sun fell across her face. Determinedly, she turned away from the intrusive light and snuggled deeper into the covers. A hand lazily smoothed down her side, stopping to rest on her hip. She opened one eye to see Jane in front of her, leaning up on his elbow to watch her. Eyes firmly closed again, she spoke.

"I don't like it when you watch me while I'm sleeping."

"How do you know I'm watching you if you're sleeping?"

A smile tugged at the edges of her mouth. "Smartass."

He laughed and she felt his lips brush against her forehead. "You wouldn't have it any other way."

She moved forward, into his chest, and his arms came around her. Grudgingly, she opened her eyes and looked up into his face. The love and contentment she found in his eyes still surprised her. She didn't know what she did to deserve this man, but she was definitely grateful. His gaze softened.

"I'm the lucky one," he argued. She didn't even bother to ask how he knew what she was thinking. She maintained that it was dumb luck.

A dark blond curl fell into his eyes and she reached up to push it back. Seeing something on her finger catch the light, she pulled her left hand down closer to her face.

There was a ring on her finger.

She looked back up at him to find his gaze intent, waiting. "Um, is this what I think it is?"

He nodded, not sure he trusted himself to speak just yet. She twisted the beautiful white-gold ring around her finger a bit nervously. "Patrick, you don't have to do this. It's fine. We're fine. I can wait."

He took her hand in his and kissed each finger separately, delicately. "But I can't."

Holding her hand against his bare chest, he leaned his forehead to hers. "Teresa, will you become my family in every sense of the word?"

She closed her eyes, feeling their breath intermingle in the space between them. She felt cool air for a moment as he pulled back before his lips were pressed gently to hers in an almost chaste kiss. Pulling back only minutely this time, he spoke the words against her lips.

"Marry me."

His words were so sincere, so heartfelt, that she couldn't speak for a moment. His hold tightened imperceptibly around her hand before his arms once more slid around her, anchoring her to him.

"I'm holding you hostage until you say yes, by the way."

His words startled a laugh out of her—one that she was a little embarrassed to say was a bit watery. She nodded against his chest. His hands smoothed up and down her bare back. "I can't hear you."

She shoved at him playfully, causing him to roll onto his back and drag her on top of him. Sprawled across his chest, she lifted her head to look him in the eyes. "Yes."

His eyes darkened at her answer. One hand holding her hip to keep her still against him, he moved his other hand to the nape of her neck in order draw her down to him for another kiss, short and sweet and loving. After, she tucked her head back against his chest right underneath his chin and contemplated getting up for breakfast.

Five more minutes.

Three minutes later, she felt Jane's chest vibrate as he began to hum. It took her a moment, but as soon as she recognized the tune she began to laugh.

_First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in the baby carriage_...

She pushed the covers back and hopped up out of bed. As she headed to the closet for some clothes, she tossed a comment over her shoulder. "How elementary of you, Patrick."

He grinned unabashedly at her pale, naked back. "Mmm, does that mean I can pull your pigtails?"

_The End_.


End file.
